


Maybe Being Moral Support Isn't So Bad

by FueledByPiper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, First Meetings, Florist Jason Grace, Language, Tattoo Artist Piper McLean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FueledByPiper/pseuds/FueledByPiper
Summary: When Leo tells Jason about the new tattoo artist at a parlour down the street he isn't interested, until he meets her.





	Maybe Being Moral Support Isn't So Bad

‘Jason, buddy, come on, I need help here,’ Leo whined, dramatically draping himself over the shop counter. ‘It’s your job to help young romantics like myself.’

‘I don’t remember seeing that in the job description,’ Jason continued arranging the displays behind him, replacing wilting flowers with fresh, vibrant ones.

‘It’s your duty as my best friend then.’

‘Fine,’ Jason sighed, ‘What does she like?’

‘I don’t know, she just likes flowers,’ Leo lifted his head tilting it to the side, a frown formed, and his shoulders went slack. Jason sighed—this boy really had no idea.

‘I’m sure Calypso will like whatever you get her.’

Leo pouted. He knew that was Jason’s weakness. He pushed himself away from the display, making his way to the wall on the far right. A wide spectrum of colours and smells covered the wall. Leo took in all the options before looking to his best friend for help. Jason hoped he didn’t have too many other customers today.

 

Hopefully Calypso hadn’t got her hopes up for an extravagant arrangement of carefully picked flowers, because Leo ended up deciding on the most basic of all romantic flowers, red roses.

‘Tell me Jason,’ Leo waved the bunch of flowers around, resting his elbow on the counter, ‘how did I end up with someone before you?’ He smirked at Jason who was occupying trying to wipe down the counter, nudging Leo’s elbow off.

‘I just haven’t found the right person yet.’

He groaned. ‘And I thought I was cliché with the roses. You’ll never meet them if you don’t start looking. You know how Calypso and I met?’

‘You trampled her flowerbed when you were drunk,’ he answered, not looking up.

‘Exactly, you can find love anywhere!’

Several hours had passed since Leo had first stepped foot into the store. A soft orange glow crept through the glass panes at the store front, illuminating the whole shop. Jason thought this was when the shop looked best, all the vibrant colours showered with golden light. There were rarely any customers around this close to closing, but this one seemed stubborn. Leo’s face suddenly lit up.

‘There’s a new tattoo artist at the parlour down the street,’ he vibrated with excitement.

‘And…’ Tattoos weren’t Jason’s style, the only reason he knew of the parlour was because Leo had spoken about it, claiming he’d rather be there than whatever grungy tattoo parlour they were currently in. Each time he’d tried to convince Jason to get one too, so far, he’d been unsuccessful.

‘Percy went to her the other day; her work is amazing Jason. So, I booked her to do that design I was showing you last week.’

‘I still don’t understand why I should care.’

‘Because, she’s also pretty cute. And she’s single.’ Jason considered it for a second. He hadn’t had a real girlfriend for years. Sure, he’d gone on plenty of dates (most set up by Leo) but none of them were really what he’d wanted. And this one was a tattoo artist, far from Jason’s idealistic partner.

‘The booking’s for Wednesday, you better be there, you know I need moral support,’ he pouted again, Jason was determined to not fall for it this time.

‘I’m working.’

‘No, you’re not, I checked your roster. See you then,’ Leo left, smiling innocently and waving with the roses. Sometimes Jason didn’t give Leo enough credit for how much he did to get him a date.

 

To tell the truth Jason hoped this girl would be perfect, but he’d never tell Leo that. Sure, she was a tattoo artist but maybe he could look past that. Maybe she would be the most enchanting woman he had ever laid his eyes upon and if he didn’t take the chance he would never know. He reached out for the vacant space in his bed, maybe he could finally find someone to fill it.

Wednesday couldn’t come fast enough. He counted down the hours until he might finally meet ‘the one’. Gods, Leo was right he really was a walking cliché at this point. The booking was made for noon and it was only just 9am. He had several more hours to create the perfect image of this woman in his head before it was all torn to shreds.

 

‘You ready lover boy? You could be just moments away from meeting your soulmate,’ Leo teased.

‘Soulmate? Really? You better not say shit like that in front of her.’

Leo grabbed his arm and led him inside. It smelled clean, kind of like a hospital. The front reception was dimly lit except for the spotlights illuminating several prints on the wall, showcasing the artists’ works. Jason sat on a leather couch nestled in the corner of the room. Jason’s expectations had been succeeded. Now he just had to hope he didn’t accidentally mess things up with Leo’s tattoo artist, so he could come back again.

‘Hey, Leo, right? Follow me over here and I’ll get set up,’ an unfamiliar voice sung out. Jason couldn’t see her from the couch. Leo smiled at him waving him over.

‘My friend Jason’s here too. I _really_ needed moral support.’

‘That’s fine. There’s a chair he can sit on over here if he wants.’

Jason took a deep breath and rounded the corner. She wasn’t there, just Leo sitting smugly on the table. Gods, sometimes his face annoyed Jason beyond belief.

‘Leo don’t make this awkward. No one wants that. Please.’

‘No one wants what? Hi, I’m Piper.’ When Jason turned around his jaw went slack. His eyes were immediately drawn to the tattoos crawling up her left arm disappearing beneath her black shirt. His eyes lifted to her face, and gods she was more beautiful than he could ever imagine. He had never found facial piercings so magical, a small diamond stud on the right side of her nose and a silver bar through her eyebrow. Her eyes drew him in, as dark and enchanting as the peaceful night. She was gorgeous and way above Jason league.

‘I think you’re starting to drool there buddy.’ Jason snapped his mouth shut, wiping his face with the back of his hand, and glared at Leo. Piper chuckled and thankfully didn’t address the comment. Of course, he’d already embarrassed himself in front of this goddess.

She set out her equipment and began sanitising her hands, 'so, Leo where are you thinking?’

They began discussing Leo’s tattoo. Jason tried to occupy himself with his phone, hoping to avoid any more painfully embarrassing experiences. He heard the gun start up.  
‘You can’t be a very good moral support all the way over there Jason,’ Leo whined, pouting. Jason looked to Piper who gave him the ‘alright’ to move his chair closer to the table. Leo didn’t need moral support or someone’s hand to hold, he just wanted Jason closer, so he could embarrass him more.

‘I’m going to kill you,’ he whispered.

‘You wouldn’t you love me too much.’

Leo kept the conversation mainly between him and Jason, occasionally asking Piper for input in their conversation, not wanting to distract her too much. But that didn’t stop him from sparking conversation as soon as the gun was turned off.

‘Hey Piper, Jason here was wondering how long you’ve been doing this?’ He smiled innocently at her. Adding, ‘he’s a bit shy,’ in a hushed voice for good measure.

‘About seven years I’d say, you interested in tattoos?’

‘Not really, kind of the opposite. Only ever step foot in these places when I’m with Leo,’ he explained. She had the sweetest smile Jason had ever witnessed.

‘A shame. You’d look good with a few,’ she smirked.

Leo leaned closer to him. ‘I think she’s into you.’

Jason pushed him away, trying to hide the blush crawling up his neck. He was acting like he was 13 with this stupid crush he’d quickly developed. Jason sat still, replaying those words in his head. Piper laughed and broke his trance.

She teased, ‘you’ll come back to me for your next one, right? You know I’d get jealous if you went somewhere else.’ Her infectious laugher echoed through the room making Jason crack a smile. Leo agreed to come back, and she led them back to the reception. Several people were now sitting on the couches now awaiting their appointment.

‘Oh Piper, if you’re ever wondering, Jason works just down the street at the florist.’ Jason wanted to strangle Leo that very second. Before he could open his mouth in rebuttal she spoke.

‘I’ll keep that in mind,’ she smirked before calling for her next job.

Maybe he didn’t have to strangle Leo after all.

 

The golden light cast down upon the store front. It was almost 6 o’clock when the bell that hung on the door chimed. The only person who would come this late was Leo.

‘Piss off, I don’t wanna hear about Calypso right now.’

‘Guess I’ll leave then,’ said a familiar voice. Familiar but not Leo.

Piper was surrounded by a halo of orange light, a perfect contrast for the dark clothes she wore. She greeted him with a smile.

‘Um… Hey, sorry I thought you were Leo.’

‘Do you always talk to your friends like that,’ she inquired, approaching the counter.

Jason couldn’t speak, he just shook his head. She laughed, and Jason immediately felt better, it was melodic yet harsh, he didn’t know such an amazing laugh was possible.

‘I didn’t think you’d actually come.’

‘Why? In fact, I stopped by yesterday, but you weren’t working,’ she explained, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear. The rest was thrown up in a messy bun and looked reflected the light beautifully. Everything about her was beautiful in Jason’s opinion.

‘Are you looking for something in particular or…’ He stumbled over his words and cursed himself for being so awkward. It was hard to believe some as alluring as her would visit just for him though, she had to want something else.

‘I was. What’s best for asking someone on a date?’ Was she talking about him? She couldn’t be. She was way out of his league.

‘Uh… Well… I think some of these might be what you want.’ He gestured towards the flowers at the front of the store, stepping out from behind the counter.

‘Actually, never mind that,’ she placed a hand on Jason’s arm, holding a slip of paper in her other hand. ‘Here’s my number. Text me sometime.’ She planted the paper in the palm of Jason’s hand. Jason was frozen, he processed the events of the last few seconds. He could feel the blood heating up his face.

‘Uh… S-sure,’ he stuttered, trying to hold back his smile.

‘Leo said you were cute when you were flustered but this is better than I imagined.’

Of course, Leo told her about him, why didn’t he think of that. In that moment he didn’t know if he should punch or kiss Leo for the work he’d done. He’d work that out later, right now there a gorgeous woman standing in front of him who’d just complimented him.

‘Thanks—You’re cute too.’

She chuckled and paid her goodbyes, winking as she shut the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post. I am majoring in writing at university (probably couldn't tell from the quality of my writing) and would appreciate any constructive criticism that you have. 
> 
> Follow my tumblr its also FueledByPiper
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
